


[all栾]Methamphetamine. （1）

by renruqimingdemuxi



Category: all栾
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renruqimingdemuxi/pseuds/renruqimingdemuxi
Summary: ＊4000+＊下药绑架强奸警告＊ooc警告＊dirty talk警告
Relationships: 林栾 东栾 金栾 高栾 all栾
Kudos: 28





	[all栾]Methamphetamine. （1）

第一章·Stain  
＊绑架强奸（束缚）  
＊dirty talk 有（微语言羞辱）  
＊下药有（春药、吐真剂、微量致幻剂、短效麻醉剂）  
＊ooc也有...（求放过）

腊月的夜风有些凉，栾云平紧了紧衣服，加快了些脚步。  
今天是个阴天，星月皆长眠，平日里就漆黑的小巷此时更是伸手不见五指，栾云平本不害怕，可隐隐约约好像听见前方有人声。  
“栾哥。”身后突然传来的声音吓了栾云平一跳，“嗐，大林呐，我还以为是谁呢，吓我一跳。”原来是郭麒麟，平日里忙的很的小少爷此时因为封箱演出刚结束，竟然也走在北京的街头。  
“栾哥，看身后。”  
栾云平疑惑的回头，随即眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
再醒来时，眼前被黑布蒙着，只能透过黑布看到一点光，既然有光，那应该就不是在野外。动了动身体，响起一阵锁链碰撞的声音，好家伙，这一身铁首饰，这回算是栽了，栾云平想。  
四下寂静无声，不知过了多久，一阵铁片磨地的噪音后，屋子里终于有了其他人的声音，脚步声如生命钟的鼓点，沉重的，一下下的，敲击在栾云平心上。  
为了静观其变，栾云平没有动弹，装作还没醒来的样子靠在墙上。  
“我知道你醒了，别装了。”还是那个熟悉的声音，嗓子有些沙哑。  
“郭麒麟，你想干什么？”栾云平第一次直呼了郭麒麟的大名，仿佛是预感到接下来会发生什么，他微微颤抖着，甚至觉得有些热热的。平日里严肃有气场的总队长此时像只被困的小兔子。  
“嘘，小点声，不要把他们引来，不然...你会更难受的。”郭麒麟又走进了些，栾云平的外套已经被扒了，只剩下一件衬衫，最顶上的扣子没有扣好，漏出一截玉颈和隐隐约约的锁骨。“郭...郭麒麟，这段时间一直跟踪我的...是你？”  
“哈...”郭麒麟勾了勾唇轻笑一声，“当然不是我，不过...是我派出去的人。”  
“你...你到底想干什么？”栾云平不知是害怕还是焦虑，感觉越来越热了，声音都带了些颤音，视觉被剥夺使他的其他感官更加敏锐，却也更令他不安。  
“这个问题问的有些量不上了。”郭麒麟俯下身贴近栾云平，有些呼吸已经喷洒在栾云平微红的脸上，“想干你。”  
栾云平低呼一声，像只小兔子察觉到了危险，往后缩了缩，可无奈身后就是墙，“你...说什么呢...”  
“你不是问我想干什么嘛，我想、干、你...”郭麒麟嗓音里带着些情欲的沙哑，令栾云平心慌，他终于意识到，这孩子好像是认真的...同时也意识到，自己好像不是简简单单的热。  
郭麒麟依然弯着腰，一手拽起栾云平的领子吻上了那两片薄唇，另一只手绕到他脑后解开了黑布，露出了带着震惊和恐惧的眸子，不知是因为突然见到光的不适应，还是因为一睁眼就是郭麒麟放大的精致的脸，栾云平只睁开眼一下就又阖上了。  
郭麒麟的舌头撬开栾云平的牙关，舌尖细细勾勒着他口腔的形状，随后又勾着那柔软小舌暧昧纠缠，津液交换发出细小的水声。身后就是墙，栾云平说不出话，也无处可逃，唔唔啊啊的推搡着郭麒麟的胸膛，这才发觉，自己已经失了不少力气，手腕软软的用不上力气。  
“栾哥，知道吗，封箱演出的时候我就想这么干了。”就在栾云平狠下心打算咬那攻城掠地的舌头一口时，四片唇终于分开来，栾云平因为吻技青涩不会换气，脸都憋红了，大口大口的缓着气。“你穿大褂的样子真好看，像穿旗袍一样骚，拽住你衣服的时候我几乎瞬间就硬了，你知道我当时多想吻上去么。”栾云平听着这些话，突然想起在台上郭麒麟拽住他大褂两个人贴在一起时，蹭在自己腿根上的那一抹炙热。  
栾云平羞的脸红到了耳根，别过脸不去看他，这个吻令他体温又升高了几分，他悔恨的闭上眼，这回是真的着了道了。  
郭麒麟伸手摸了摸栾云平逐渐滚烫的脸颊，指尖顺着脖颈一路向下，感受着他颤抖的身体，最终停留在他衬衫的扣子上，“别...不行！”栾云平试图阻止，奈何双手皆被锁，又被体内的药效抽尽了气力。那两只手用力一扯，小小的纽扣们便全部迸了开。  
“呼...”郭麒麟扯过旁边两条长铁链，一边一条把栾云平的手腕彻底困住，这回连推拒都无法做到了。  
“栾哥，我可喜欢死你了...”郭麒麟近乎痴迷的抚摸着栾云平光滑洁白的身躯，指尖从精致的锁骨到微微隆起的胸肌，从柔软的腰际到胸前两点小小的粉嫩，这人的身子果然比郭麒麟想象中更加迷人。  
“大林...停手吧...放...放过我吧...”栾云平声音最终还是带了些哭腔，他真的没有发觉看似温和的小孩儿竟然盯上了他，还把他绑了来，恐惧与羞耻夹杂着体内深处的躁动，令他难受又不安，那双大眼睛眼角微红，叫人看一眼准会心疼。  
可他郭麒麟要是这么轻易就会心软，那他就不叫郭麒麟了。“栾哥，我可跟高峰那个老东西不一样，甭跟我来这套。”  
郭麒麟的耐心全部用在了爱抚这具他魂牵梦萦已久的身体上，仿佛怎么也看不够摸不够，这对于栾云平来说是莫大的煎熬，挣扎无用，可他还是下意识的在挣扎，或许是人的本能反应，可这消耗的是郭麒麟的耐心。  
郭麒麟强硬的掐住栾云平的下巴迫使他看向自己，栾云平眼睛微眯，深邃的瞳孔中多了几分浑浊不清。郭麒麟估摸着时间差不多了，“栾哥，想不想让我操你？”栾云平咬住嘴唇没说话，羞愤的闭上了眼睛不再看他。“说、话！你是哑巴么？”嘶...还真是油盐不进，郭麒麟起身到旁边的桌子上拿了点什么。  
“既然你不愿意说话，那就什么都不用说了。”郭麒麟又蹲在了栾云平面前，手里拿着一副口球，栾云平权衡了一下利弊，决定好汉不吃眼前亏，这口球一直带着下巴一定会脱臼的...“呜...我说...你让我说什么...我说还不行吗...”他的气息不稳，声音断断续续的含糊不清。  
“我问你，想不想让我操你。”栾云平死也不会想到，昔日里乖巧懂事的少东家此时绑架了他，还在说着这种话。栾云平早就硬了，甚至连后方羞于启齿的地方都开始蠕动收缩，可即使这样，他也无法不嘴硬。“不...不想...”  
郭麒麟皱了皱眉，“行，我看看你还能嘴硬到什么时候！”随即急躁的解了栾云平的裤带，估摸着他应该是不会有力气再挣扎了，解了他脚上的镣铐，把西裤连着内裤一并脱了去扔在一边。  
栾云平的腿细且直，脚踝美的如玉，视线往上移去，那性器已经勃起到发红，顶端湿漉漉的流着前列腺液，栾云平发出小猫般的低声呜咽，一切都暴露在其他人的眼前的羞愤使他颤抖的更加厉害，更何况那人还是郭麒麟。这间类似仓库的地方清冷又潮湿，栾云平又是坐在地上，寒气使他下意识的加紧腿，可这却让后穴的躁动更加明显。  
“郭麒麟...你...你这是绑架强奸，犯法的知道吗...”  
“噗，我记得国家好像没有哪条法律规定不准强奸男人吧？至于绑架嘛...那帮没用的警察查不到我这儿的，你最好不要抱有任何侥幸心理。”那干净的男孩依然笑着，可似乎跟平常的笑有些不一样。  
不行了...已经到极限了...栾云平的意识逐渐有些模糊，不自觉的扭动着腰臀缓解着后穴和前端的不适。  
真他妈是个妖精，郭麒麟被这一副光景刺激的红了眼，肉棒涨的一跳一跳，他再也忍不住了，对栾云平日日夜夜朝思暮念的渴望彻底剥削了他的理智，最终跌入了欲望的深渊。  
“呃啊——！不...！”郭麒麟再回神是被栾云平高分贝的尖叫拉回来的，这才发觉自己竟然没有任何前戏的就进入了他。  
栾云平的身子抖如筛糠，仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈，绝望的闭上了眼，眼泪终于控制不住的啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，一切都完了...郭麒麟见他这幅样子，试探性的开口：“你不会是个雏儿吧？”被强行贯穿的疼痛使栾云平只尖叫了一声后便失了声，只微微的点了点头，如小动物般的呜咽哀嚎哑哑的从喉咙深处溢出。  
嘣—— 郭麒麟只觉得脑中有一根弦彻底崩断了，他占有了他的第一次，他的第一个男人竟然是自己，变态的占有欲被满足的快感使郭麒麟再也顾不得其他，狠狠掰开栾云平的腿便开始如打桩机般的顶撞，缓慢抽出又快速顶进，那处小嘴湿乎乎的包裹着他尺寸惊人的肉刃，郭麒麟伸手一摸，鲜血混合着肠液为交合做着润滑，掐住栾云平的下巴逼他张开嘴舔干净他的手指，腥甜的鲜血与自己的味道侵占了栾云平的口腔，还有些沾在了那两片唇上，亮晶晶的更加诱人，郭麒麟趁他还没有阖上牙关，趁虚而入的闯入了他的口腔，津液的交融带出细小的水声，一时间，淫靡的水声，肉体的碰撞声，夹杂着细碎的呻吟透露出这场性事的激烈。  
栾云平本就因为药物的作用而情动，偏生郭麒麟还狠劲的蹂躏着他胸前的两颗肉粒，只一会儿，后穴便适应了猛烈的撞击，穴口开始收缩着吞吃着肉棒，肠壁紧紧的吸着那外来的物事，深处分泌的淫液越来越多，抽插间被打成白沫。  
“栾哥，栾哥，你看着我，我问你，高峰那个老东西没干过你？”  
为了不呻吟出声，栾云平的下唇已经被他咬的见了血丝，倔强着不肯吭声。  
偏生这时郭麒麟找到了他体内的那一点，栾云平痉挛了一下，终于抑制不住呻吟出声。  
郭麒麟憋着坏，刻意往那一点撞去，感受着栾云平的颤栗，“说，不然我有千千万万种让你开口的方法。”用的药物里有吐真剂的成分，栾云平自诩意志力坚定，可到底是抵不过药物的作用。  
“嗯...没，没有...啊哈...”  
“呵，真废物，这么诱人的肉十四年都没吃到，你给他真的是可惜了...”  
“啊...他...他再怎么不好也...也比你这个...强奸犯强...嗯...”  
郭麒麟有些恼，越加用力的开拓着那处，动作间栾云平光滑的膝盖摩擦撞击在粗糙的墙面上，逐渐磕出了血迹。  
“别他妈一口一个强奸，警察可不管这个，真把自己当小姑娘了？”  
“呜嗯...不...不...”栾云平迷迷糊糊的不知道在嘀咕些什么，越来越清晰的快感啃噬着他的神经。  
“平儿，我操的你爽不爽？嗯？”什么啊...这是什么鬼称呼...栾云平想反驳，可话出了口便成了真话。  
“嗯...爽...啊...”  
“平儿，叫声哥哥听听？不叫的话我就再找个人来一起操你。”说着还用指尖在被撑开的翕张的穴口处打转，甚至时不时往里戳刺一下，栾云平恐惧的摇着头，“嗯啊...不...哈...不行...会坏掉的...”  
“那就乖乖听话，我可什么都做的出来，叫声哥哥来听听。”  
“哥...哥哥...”栾云平睫毛颤动着，羞愤的咬了咬唇，哪有管比自己小十多岁的孩子叫哥哥的...  
染了情欲使本就好听的嗓音更加诱人，这声软糯糯的哥哥叫的更是加重了他想玩坏栾云平的欲望，他那处被栾云平紧紧包裹着，药物使他变得更加敏感，每当那人儿害羞的时候肠壁都会收缩着绞紧，他感受着甬道的服侍，喘息越来越重，“呼...乖...平儿...平儿要听话哦...”郭麒麟舔吻着他身上的每一处，尤其是那一对朱果，已经被玩弄的水光淋漓，原本粉嫩的小红豆变成了诱人的红樱桃，被啃咬的破了皮，连乳晕和胸肌上都是遍布的牙印和於痕。  
“呜...啊...不要...不行了...嗯...”在郭麒麟又一次狠狠擦过他体内的敏感点时，猛然感觉到那菊穴突然剧烈的收缩蠕动了起来，郭麒麟忙着埋头苦干，并没好心的帮忙照顾栾云平精致的玉茎，栾云平痉挛了几下，就这样只靠后穴达到了高潮，阴茎一抖一抖的射出几股浓精。  
高潮过后的不应期使栾云平浑身更加酸软无力，要不是郭麒麟架着他的腿，此时他可能就是葛优躺的状态了。可郭麒麟不给他任何休息的机会，依然大开大合的操干着，高潮过后的甬道柔软温暖，爽的郭麒麟发出一声声低吼。  
“没想到你还真是个被人干屁眼就能射的骚货，我还以为你是个直男呢，嗯？平儿。”  
栾云平想开口怼他，可实在是累得不行了，第一次承欢就这么激烈，身下和背后的冰凉与身上人的火热形成鲜明的对比，小穴被滚烫的肉棒开拓着，恍然间感觉要被烧着了般。  
“不行了...受不了了呜...要...要坏掉了嗯...”快感如决堤的江水，一波又一波的侵蚀着栾云平的神经，有一种自己即将跌入欲望的深渊的慌乱感。  
“平儿，说点我爱听的，兴许我能快点射，呵呵...”郭麒麟轻声笑了笑，自然明白他只是被快感磨的神智不清，想唬着他说点好听的。  
“哥...哥哥...林哥哥...嗯...饶了我吧...真的会...会死掉的呜呜...”  
“你想要哥哥怎么饶了你？求求我，乖。”  
“哥哥...求求你了...啊...快点射吧...平儿受不了了...呜...啊哈...不要顶那里...”  
娇滴滴勾人魂魄的嗓音只能令郭麒麟更加兴奋，那肆意横行的性器仿佛都又涨大了几分。  
“小骚货想吃哥哥的精液了吗？这么着急，嗯？”  
“嗯...想...哥哥快喂平儿吃精液...啊...”  
“操，小浪货，给哥哥夹紧了...”  
也不知过了多久，郭麒麟掐着那两颗乳粒，狠劲顶撞百余下之后，终于埋在栾云平体内深处尽数将精华喂给了他。  
“好烫...嗯...不...”栾云平被那大量滚烫的精液刺激到终于承受不住，彻底晕了过去。

The fall of God.  
————To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 循序渐进 第一章不怎么黄暴 第二章可能会比较放飞自我 h文很难不ooc 各位将就看 渣文笔见谅 喜欢的话点个kude吧谢谢您嘞  
> 指路loft：人如其名的慕熙🌸


End file.
